deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Space Alpha Rangers
Space Alpha Rangers is the Space Deadly Alliance and the team member of the UN-GDI and the Galactic Alliance. A team of lizard jetpack troopers is the best Space Rocketeer unit of the Lacertan Planetary Army. They battled through the sky against the forces of General Blackjet and his evil army of the Lacertan Outcasts and Syndrome Invaders. Origins The Early Days Alan Keenstar was a student from the academy of wanting to be a Space Rocketeer for the Lacertan Planetary Army. After many months of studying and improvements, he was graduated and picked up by the Galactic Alliance to the military base overseas where he met his fellow colleagues. His first step of becoming of a Space Rocketeer was only the beginning. Air Boot Camp Their basic training was just only the beginning but the advance training was a tough challenge for them, even for Alan. After a rough training, they were visited by Commander Nila Nebula as she was inspecting the camp. Later after that, Alan and his fellow colleagues were chosen for their training mission and getting their own first jetpack. On the next day, Alan and his fellow teammates carried their first training mission, taking out all of their targets with teamwork while using their jetpacks. But as for Alan, he need a lot of training for that after he luckily survived the crash when his jetpack lost control and was taken to the infirmary. But then, while he's at the infirmary at night, Alan overheard the rumors of Lacertan 27th Company that they were missing in action or haven't returned for three weeks. Alan likes to hear it but unfortunately it was supposed to be a classified report. On the next day of his training mission, Alan questioned Commander Nebula about the 27th Company but they cannot answer for it so instead, he turned to his fellow compatriots to join him and find the 27th Company by night. At night, they slipped from their base and used their jetpack to fly silently as they're heading to their last known location. But what they were about to discover, the dark truth will come out. Sky of Vengeance Alan and his team flew to the open desert and saw the birds feeding up with corpses with flesh and blood then they discovered the horrific truth: the corpses are belong to the 27th Company and Alan found his dead brother and, even worse, his father. Enraged with grief, Alan goes alone find their killer whose responsible for that day and killed them all if he can. After he left his team behind, they were picked up by the Galactic Alliance. Alan found the enemy base that belongs to Lacertan Syndrome Invaders and attacked them from the air, killing them with his assault rifle. After he killed all enemy troopers on the ground outside of their base, Alan raided the command center and fought his way to find his brother and father's murderer until he found the young lieutenant named Tyker McTavish and beat him in a harsh. Alan was about to questioning his rival but he got shot in a stomach by him and kick off to the floor. Then he saw his true killer, General Graven Blackjet, leader of the Lacertan Syndrome Invaders, and Alan was about to be dragged away but he was rescued by the Galactic Alliance as his team picked him up and escaped the Syndrome's base so they'll fight them for another time. While Alan was brought to the medical base, his Aura awaken a bit but not yet fully as soon he'll discover. Boost 'em Up Three days have been passed and Alan is fully recovered at the medical base and yet he sensed his Aura's presence inside his body and soul. Before he's cleared for duty, he was questioned by Commander Nebula and was told that his vengeance with aggression won't solve anything and everything, even taking someone's life away. But avenging his father and brother's death, he must understand of how to deal with his clouded judgement. He was also told that his Aura was almost awaken but he must be trained to become a real Space Rocketeer with Commander Nebula and Slaynn Whitejet. With their words of encouragement and understanding, Alan begins to understand of to be a true Space Rocketeer while he finds a way to unlock his Aura. With his training fully complete, Alan is leading to his first real-life mission with his team. Mission after mission, he carried out his tasks successfully, disrupting the Lacertan Syndromes' advances, eliminating the Outcasts, and cutting off their supply lines. But his task of taking on General Blackjet is far from his completion. After three months of his missions, Alan and his team were sent to General Blackjet's base where he's expecting Alan to come for a real fight for their final mission. This is what Alan had been waited for that moment. At nearby the base of Lacertan Syndrome Invaders, Alan and his team infiltrates the anti-air base and disrupted their ability to defend the main base as well the radar communication so the Galactic Alliance can deploy their forces on the ground. With the enemy defenses are down, they attacked the main base with the element of surprise and fought their way into the command center. Inside the base, Alan and his team encountered Tyker McTavish and Alan must fight his rival which he defeated him in a hard fight. He spared his life rather killing him then he goes after General Blackjet alone to avenge his father's death. As he goes after his nemesis, his Aura was started to grow stronger and stronger as he can feel it. Then he reached the rooftop where he faced General Blackjet for the first time since his last encounter and then they battle to death by air. During his final battle against his nemesis, Alan has finally unlocked his Aura, giving him with spiritual weapons of clawed spear and shield and finishing him off as he slammed his jetpack and dropped him down to the ground. Soon after the battle, he was challenged by his nemesis as he forced him to kill him but Alan refused so he took him into custody and handed over to the Galactic Alliance as he understands his reason. Their final mission was completed and his vengeance is finally over. Aftermath Alan and his team now known as Space Alpha Rangers are now the member of the Galactic Alliance as they continue to battle the Syndrome Invaders for the galactic peace across the galaxy. On December 21, 2012, the Space Alpha Rangers and allies of the Galactic Alliance have intervened to save Earth from the Monarch invaders. After the Monarchs' defeat, they're part of the Deadly Alliance and the UN-GDI. Team Members Alan Keenstar A young commanding leader of Galactic Jetpack Unit of Planet Lacerta. Despite of his past recklessness ways, his fighting spirits from his homeland gave him with guidance and spirit weapons to fight against the evil backing Syndrome tribes and General Blackjet's army. Luke Firejet The red Space Rocketeer who is one of Alan's colleagues and teammates he met at the academy. He's the team's assault unit and an excellent jetpack fighter. Leon Cooljet The cool-headed blue Space Rocketeer who is one of Alan's colleagues and teammates he met at the academy. He's quite a showoff and little disliked of Alan's attitudes but he got what he wanted: third-in-commander of the team. Zack Sunjet The calm and steady yellow Space Rocketeer one of Alan's colleagues and teammates he met at the academy. He's the team's second-in-command and sniper unit. Sonya Arrowjet The female pink Space Rocketeer one of Alan's colleagues and teammates he met at the academy as Alan's girlfriend. She's the team's support unit and armed with sci-fi crossbow gun on her arm wrist. Archos Crimsonjet A charming handsome crimson Space Rocketeer who is the team's spy. The professional infiltrator who can uncover the enemy's plot and disguising as one of them. Don't let his charm fool you. Bulko Hawkjet A tomahawking purple Space Rocketeer who is the team's heavy assault unit. He's also the strongest jetpack fighter of the team and carrying his heavy plasma blaster. Shana Bladewing A deadly brown Space Rocketeer who is the team's infiltrator, saboteur and assassin. She wields her twin blade that her late-father carried for generation as she followed to his footsteps. She can also hacking the computer system, unlocking the secured doors, and disabling their defenses. Salvik Lutojet The black Space Rocketeer who was born in the streets of Lacertan capital and lived as a street thug. With no life of his family, he joined the Lacertan Planetary Army and started his first career as the Space Rocketeer. He's the team's assault unit. Algus Steamjet The grey Space Rocketeer who is the team's sniper. A calm and steady straight sharpshooter who can take out his target one at the time. Orin Tomajet The mighty orange Space Rocketeer who is the team's heavy assault unit, carrying his plasma super heavy blaster. He can crush his enemy's skulls with his bare hands. Gattlor The Lacertan raptor who is the team's enforcer unit. Though he speaks low common language but he's quite smart knows what he was doing and sending message to his fellow teammates as a scout. Slaynn Whitejet The elderly white Space Rocketeer who is the team's commander and Alan's mentor. He was the commander of the Lacertan 1st company during the last war against General Blackjet and his evil army. Inspirations * The team are very resemblance to Assault Troopers and Assault Enforcer from Duke Nukem series. Category:Database Category:Space Deadly Alliance Category:UN-GDI Category:Galactic Alliance